This invention relates generally to automobile seats and more particularly to automobile seat backs which have heretofore been practically devoid of styling features. This invention enables the manufacturing of seat backs so that style lines are formed in the rear sides of the seat backs.
The article of this invention consists of a cover assembly comprising a generally tubular shaped member having an open and a closed and, an inner side and an outer side. A front panel portion of the cover member forms the front of a seat back cover. A back panel portion forms the back of a seat back cover. A flat foam sheet is adhered to the inner side of the back panel. The foam sheet has a layer of heat activated adhesive on the side opposite the back panel. The adhesive is covered with a backing material. Portions of the foam sheet are compressed such that the back panel contacts the adhesive layer and is bonded to the backing material. This results in the stylelines or contours in the back panel. The front panel is shaped and secured to a foam pad as described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 897,481, filed Aug. 18, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,260, entitled Method and Apparatus for Manufacturing Seats and Articles Formed Thereby, assigned to the assignee of this application and incorporated herein by reference.
Production of the contours in the back panel may be accomplished conveniently by a forming tool which is cantilever supported to allow the cover to be telescoped open end first over the free end of the forming tool. The forming tool has a number of downwardly extending ribs which are used to concentrate applied pressure to portions of the back panel, compressing the foam sheet until the back contacts the adhesive and is bonded to the backing material. The ribs form decorative style lines, contours, letters, logos or the like in the surface of the back panel.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.